Letters
by KeyboardGirl
Summary: Letters Cristina wrote to Burke after he left.
1. Chapter 1

Letters

Dear Preston,

You might wonder why I'm calling you 'Preston' and frankly, I don't know.

Maby it's because you'll never read this? I know you wont. because first of

all, I don't know your adresse.. And second of all, if I did, I would never,

ever post it. I don't know why, I'm just like that.

As you see, there's a lot of things I don't know right now. It's wierd, because

I've always been the one with the answers.. But now I have none. Like why

you left.. you told me why, but I don't see that as a proper reason. because

I was ready, and you were wrong. I was ready!

I miss you. that's one thing I would never say to you. but still, I'm writing it

down. I think it's kind of like therapi for me.. I had a lot of that, right after my

father died. but you knew that didn't you? you were the only one who knew.

yet, another man has dissapeared from my life. and I'm stuck with the same

stupit feeling. and that's your fault. you have to live with that..

Everything at Seattle Grace back to the same old. Except we got interns now.

I hate mine. I called them numbers. 1, 2, 3 and 4.. You would've laughed

at me, and told me that they were human beeing, and that I should learn

their names. But I don't bother. I think they hate me, but it's a two ways street.

I hate them to. I've got Meredith's halfsister, Lexie. It's kinda complicated,

but I think Meredith likes that she's with me. Because she knows I'll torture

them.

Meredith and I went on our honeymoon.. We went to Hawaii, and I snorcled.

it was.. well, it was okay. I just had to get away, because I still thought you

were in Seattle. But you weren't. By the way, the whole 'having McDreamy

tell me that you left' thing? not a good idea. it was stupit! you could've at least

called and told me yourself. You're not acting like you used to. you're not

nobel or anything, you're a chicken. I thought you'd do better, I thought you'd

at least would've ended it in a more settling way. not just, you know, running

away.

Alex went to see Ava/Rebecca/Jane Doe in his vacation. well, he said he

just went in that direction, but I know that he didn't.. He told me he missed

her. And I told him that I missed you. Then he gave me money. umm, that's

kind of a joke. my point is that I miss you. and I'm waiting for you to walk in

that door and apoligize. I'm still waiting.

I think I'll end this letter now. It's getting late, and I just wanted to update you

on the first day for me as a resident.. Tomorrow I'm selling our weddinggifts,

so if you want anything, you know where to come..

I love you.

Cristina.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Preston,

again, I'm finding myself in my bed, writing something that will never be sent.. and I'm

calling you Preston. What is wrong with the world?

It's been a hard day, really hard. A baby was missing and Alex got attacted by a drug dealer.

There was an explotion in their apartment when they where making meth.. But that's not

really why this day sucked. Your mama came to see me. Picking up the chocker.

and everything else in the apartment appearently. it's empty now. I'd forgotten that all of this

was yours, and I don't have anything. thanks by the way.

Seriously, sending your mother? First you let Shepherd tell me that you resigned, and then

your mama comes to get your thing? I have no words. I thought you'd be nobel. at least

return to say goodbye.. appearently I was wrong. I'm not used to beeing wrong, but it happends.

and I was also kind of wrong about your mama. she's okay, I guess. it's just.. under the

surcumstances, seeing her.. well, it wasn't the best thing ever..

I gave away some of our wedding gifts. well, actually, I traded them for medical favors, and other

favors. and the other half, mama took with her. I dont know what she will do with them. I don't

think I care. maby she gave them to you?

I might have said this in the last letter, but I miss you. I might burn this afterwords, because I

don't want this to get out into the open. and it always seems to here in Seattle.

meredith's sister is a stalker, and she's stupit. I don't like her.. I'm hating her cause meredith

hates her, and that's the way girls are.. meredith also told me that mama scared the shit out

of her. she called her selfish. huh, I guess she does that to everybody.

that's life here in Seattle at the moment.

Hopefully I'll get better surgeries tomorrow. that would make my day so much better.

love you.

Cristina.


End file.
